Demon
A '''Demon '''is a species that is mostly featured in Grim Tales. The demons commonly appear in the Underworld, but sometimes also take residence on Earth or other possible locations. Demons can appear in several forms; Ordinary Demons Ordinary Demons are the most common demons. They mostly take the form of a big monster, like Violator or the Demon Bat. The abilities of demons can vary between every one. Some can breath fire while some only use their claws to fight. Most of the normal demons either reside in the outskirts of the Underworld or in the Nightosphere. Nergalings ''Main Article: ''Nergaling Nergaling, or Nergal Demon, is an unique demonic race residing in the Underworld but also in the Living World. Most Nergalings hunt down demons in the Underworld for money and some are in the army of Queen Mandy and are send on missions by her. Hellspawn A Hellspawn is also, like the Nergaling, an unique demon race. A soldier of Malebolgia given a suit of living armor. A hellspawn is picked from the darkest of souls or the best of souls if they have the traits a warrior or a leader requires; given the offer to serve and lead hells army or be forever tortured. Most hellspawn are returned to life missing time frame and memories and seek out their lost humanity, waging a war against tests and trials until their power runs out. They have a body made of necroflesh and bugs, and are drawn to places of suffering and emotions. The suit evolves as they go through trials and suffering, feeding on their pain and anguish. Cloak and chains are extensions of the necroplasmic body that every spawn is given for their rebirth. Eventually the suit either becomes the master or the hellspawn does. There is only one hellspawn allowed on the earth due to the laws of heaven, at a time. Devils ''Main Article: ''Devil Devil is a subspecies of demons, who resides in the Underworld. Devils have either grey or red skin and often sport horns. Most devils are cruel and vicious in nature as well as highly manipulative towards others. Also a common feature amonst devils is the fact that they are very powerful, although there a few exceptions. Speculated Demon Species Braveun's race Braveun's race is a species of powerful warriors from an unknown world. They are defined by their amazing body strength as well as their impenetrable, dermal armor. This combined with the red skin and the horns, it can be assumed that Braveun's race is a race of demons. Based on the flashback, Bravun has had, the species is all but extinct. The Great Shadow The Great Shadow is the original evil that was fought by the gods: Odin, Ra and Vishnuu. Although most of this Shadow was destroyed by these gods, a part of it escaped and crashed on Earth. After causing death and destruction for a few millenia, it was threatening the kingdom of a Japanse Emperor. In an attempt to destroy it, the emperor awoke the shadow, creating Aku. Aku is a rather unique being in the universe and one of the most powerful Underlords as only one known weapon can harm him. Although his true nature remains unknown, it is believed that Aku, his daughter and a large part of his servants form a seperate species of demon. Demongo's race Demongo looks similar to Aku and could be the same species as Aku, but his true origin is speculated, although they are also considered to be demons. Category:Species Category:Undead